a new joy
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Robin and Star are married and Star just had a baby! but that will take them on the adventure of a lifetime RobxStar a little BBXRae
1. a new blessing

_disclaimer: I don't own TT, but in my stories Robin's parents are **not **dead. enjoy it!_

Starfire smiled as she looked at the sleeping infant that lay nestled in her arms. She couldn't't believe it. The child sleeping in her arms was hers- well, hers and Robin's. The limo stopped in front of the tower. The baby was now 2 days old. The couple entered the tower. It had been too long since they had seen the place.

"SURPRISE!" the guests yelled. Standing in the living room was Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Bumblebee, Mas y'Menos, Speedy, Aqualad, Mary & John Grayson, Bruce Wayne & Alfred, and Galfour. "Oh, Glorious!" said Starfire. "Galfour, Cingla caporina shakobara keff sunfire Ann Grayson ("Galfour, meet your granddaughter, Sunfire Ann Grayson." ) said Starfire. Galfour smiled as he looked down on his new granddaughter. Starfire handed her daughter to her husband. Robin walked over to his parents. "Mom, dad, meet your granddaughter, Sunfire Ann Grayson." His mom cried and smiled. "And Bruce," he continued, "Meet your step - granddaughter." Bruce and Alfred looked at each other and smiled. The party was just begining. "Sweetheart," Started Mrs. Grayson "We are so proud of the responsible adult you have become. We are lucky to have you for a son and are lucky to have Sunfire as our granddaughter." "Thanks, mom." said Robin.

Starfire looked over at Robin and they exchanged glances at eachother. They met in the middle of the living room and stole a kiss and then announced, "Everyone, meet the newest member of the titans, Sunfire Grayson!" they exclaimed. The room cheered and it echoed throughout the tower. The happiness in the room could have shook the world. For a moment, the world was at peace.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.TT.T.T.T

Later that night, Robin and Starfire watched their little baby girl sleep and dream. The day was incredible, and it was a beautiful moment. They decided to try to go to sleep, but they knew it would not last long.

**Hope u like it, plz don't be too harsh w/ the reviews! THNX & LUV YA!**


	2. leaving

_disclaimer: I don't own TT, but in my stories Robin's parents are **not **dead. enjoy it!_

Later that night, Starfire looked down in the bassinet. She couldn't wait to see Sunfire's smiling face. She curled up into bed, wondering what adventures would await her tonight. Unfortunately for Starfire, Sunfirre slept soundly through the night. The seemed to go by quick as a wink.

**Five years later**

Robin looked down at his daughter and wife and sang:

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?  
When they know they're your heart  
And you know you were their armour  
And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her  
But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?  
And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?  
What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
"Daddy look what I made", Dad's gotta go catch a plane  
"Daddy where's Mommy? I can't find Mommy where is she?"  
I don't know go play Hailie, baby, your Daddy's busy  
Daddy's writing a song, this song ain't gonna write itself  
I'll give you one underdog then you gotta swing by yourself  
Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her  
That's Slim Shady, yeah baby, Slim Shady's crazy  
Shady made me, but tonight Shady's rocka-by-baby..._

_Chorus  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..._

_Verse 2  
I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Hailie on the swing  
She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing  
"You're making Mommy cry, why? Why is Mommy crying?"  
Baby, Daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying  
"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it  
"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
It's got a picture, "this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
These fuckin' walls must be talking, cuz man I can hear 'em  
They're saying "You've got one more chance to do right" - and it's tonight  
Now go out there and show that you love 'em before it's too late  
And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door  
It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
And I'm singing..._

_Chorus  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..._

_Verse 3  
Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet  
I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd  
I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
"Daddy it's me, help Mommy, her wrists are bleeding,"  
But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'  
"You lied to me Dad, and now you make Mommy sad  
"And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'  
"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
"I get the point - fine, me and Mommy are going"  
But baby wait, "it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"  
That's what they want, they want you Marshall, they keep.. screamin' your name  
It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another pill  
Yeah, I bet you you will. You rap about it, yeah, word, k-keep it real  
I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me  
I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
Put it to my brain and scream "die Shady" and pop it  
The sky darkens, my life flashes, the plane that I was supposed to be on crashes and burns to ashes  
That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
It's Spring and Hailie's outside swinging, I walk right up to Kim and kiss her  
Tell her I miss her, Hailie just smiles and winks at her little sister  
Almost as if to say.._

_Chorus/Outro  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back  
And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
Just smile back..._

"I have to leave." Said nightwing. Sunfire began to cry as she clung to her fathers leg

"Daddy, please don't leave!" Sunfire begged as she sobbed on the floor. Starfire picked up sunfire and rocked her as Richard left the room.

"Daddy, please come back!" Sunfire screamed as she ran towards the door. Her father left and boarded a black jet.

"I'm sorry." Richard whispered as he sat down and stared through the window, only to see sunfire running toward the plane, crying.

**ooh, why did Richard leave? well, stay tuned!**

**Review,**

**Review,**

**Review!**


End file.
